Such a machine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,785,904. In this known machine the bar of material is fed to a shearing device consisting of a stationary plate having a radial inlet for the material, and a blade which may transfer the cut material to an axial die-cavity of a die-disc in which the material is processed further. In a shearing device operating in this manner the material may, depending on the speed of rotation of the die-disc, either be ejected by the centrifugal force or may on the contrary be stuck to the blade, so that the machine has to be stopped to correct the undesired situation.